Not Flesh And Bone
by T.S.A.M
Summary: *Final Chap* - S,E and C discover what it is that makes a family. F.t- The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The VdB kids, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V .... "You don’t become a family just by telling people you are. You become a family because you want to be one.
1. Author Note Sorry!

Notes:

Directly after **O Brother, Where Bart Thou? **With a few minor…well, not so minor…changes.

Cece never got to Rufus before he left, therefore L&R are on their little trip, worry-free.

Serena doesn't leave with scruff boy after discovering her mother has taken off once again. Dammed if she'll leave Eric alone over Christmas.

After Chucks note, Blair takes off to places unknown, with her mother and new step-daddy on their honeymoon.

Dan and Little J are at their mothers, since the beginning of Christmas holidays, so no Dan/Serena interaction since right after funeral. I'm basically ignoring this relationship for the most part, sorry.

I am messing with the timeline a little since I dont live in the states (nor am I in highschool). Im saying that the Snow-Ball was a week before christmas break, and the funeral was 4 days after the dance. So 2X13 takes place before the break started. Christmas break is three week long (at least in this story...) and this takes place a little over a week from the funeral, so less than a week into vacation. Got it?

Everything beyond that is pretty much them same…Any episodes after 2.13 have been ignored but may slightly be referenced here and there…haven't decided yet.

So this is kinda/sorta shippy but you've just gotta read it I guess. I love Gossip Girl, but for a lot more than each weeks game of who's sleeping with who. I really like the Chuck/Serena dynamic, but with Blair I don't see that ever happening. Chuck loves Blair. That wont be forgotten or ignored- its not really important in this story, but it doesn't become less true.

That said, Im not really stuck on anyone elses relationship, but just trying to stay true to the show as much as *I* can. With a few, already discussed, changes. I don't know if I like Dan or not…So he's just not important.

I have a very deep love for all things Erik. I just think he's a complete cutie. That being said...

I _luv_ the Erik/Chuck brother thing! It's so sweet. And I love the bro/sis relationship between Erik/Serena. Between Chuck/Serena…It never fails to make my day when he calls her sis- or when they work together…for any reason. I just like when they get screen time lol.

Lily and Rufus were cool a while back, but I didn't like either of them for most of season 2, so I will continue to dislike them for the duration of this story.

Alrighty! Thanks! Have fun!

Read and Review!!!

P.S

I feel very alone in the way that I actually LIKE Serenas charcter. By herslef and when she interacts with others. Even before the whole Van der Bass thing My fave characters were Serena, Chuck and Erik (who, granted, isnt much of a character, due to like, NO screen time). But yeah. I also dont really understand Serena-hate. But thats because I dont really hate any of the main characters. I mean, Blair rocks, Nate is okay.** Not** a fan of Dan or Jenny tho. Okay, maybe I kinda understand the hate.


	2. Sweet Is The Voice

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (1-??)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible refrences to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R, N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow. __~Benjamin Disraeli_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

* * *

**_Spotted:_**

**_A lone Serena van der Woodsen flying half dressed out of her fancy penthouse, travelling a hundred miles per hour. What could possible have gotten S so upset she'd take a cab without taking shoes? Very classy, S._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In, out. In, out._

Serena couldn't breathe. It hurt so much she briefly wondered if she would ever be able to breathe normally again. Her breath felt hot in her lungs, burning its way through her body.

But the good news saw she had, for the moment anyway, stopped crying.

It had only taken the whole taxi ride for them to taper off. Now she stood outside, barefoot, unable to move. She couldn't….She had to…

_One foot in front of the other…_

The hospital. Even as a young girl, Serena couldn't stand them. Too cold, too hard. It felt like death personified. This is where death happened. This was were, merely weeks earlier, her step father, Bart, met with his death. This was where, mere hours ago…

She had to go in. Because as much as it terrified her, as much as she wanted to turn tail and run, there was no where else in the world she would be, given the choice.

Because Erik needed her.

And Erik was the one person in this whole world that came first for Serena. Before Blair, before Nate, before Chuck, before Lily . He was the only person she would come back for. Erik was precious.

Nothing could tear her from his side this time. And, she swore by all that was Holy, nothing would tear him from hers.

_Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot._

As steady as she could, she made her way through the emergency doors, half-rushing to the main desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here for…" She choked out before she was stopped abruptly by the nurse at the desk The woman gave her a quick wave, asking for a moment while she was on the phone.

Serena barely contained herself from ripping this womans head off.

The woman sat down the phone. "May I help you?"

Serena stared at her blankly for a moment, coming out of fantasies of murder and mayhem. She shook her head clear.

"My brother was brought in…do you-"

"What's his name?" the woman cut her off again.

"Erik. *pause* Van der Woodsen. Please can you tell me-"

"How did you say you were related?"

"I'm his sister, where is my-"

"How old are you?" The woman looked over Serenas appearance suspiciously.

"I'm 17, _please-_"

"I'm going to need to get a hold of his parent of guardian before I can give out any information."

Serena felt the urge to scream, to let out that hot, angry air building in her chest. But this was not the time, nor the place. Erik was counting on her not to freak out. Instead she turned from the desk and headed back out the door, whipping her phone out of her pocket.

Maybe this time her mother would pick up the phone. Maybe this time, her children would be worthy of her attention, at a time it didn't mean snatching a new hubby. Maybe this time…Voicemail.

"_You've reached Lily Bass. I'm out of the counrty at the moment, but if you leave your name and number…"_

In that moment, Serena hated Lily. She hated Rufus. She hated Dan. She hated Jenny. She hated Vanessa. She hated…

She broke down. Her legs finally gave under the weight of her world crashing in on her. Her brother could be seriously injured. Her mother pretended her children didn't exist. Bart was still dead. Chuck hadn't been heard from since the funeral. Her best friend had taken off to parts unknown to escape her broken heart.

Where was Serena supposed to escape to? Turn to?

Curled up in a half ball on the sidewalk, her fingers flew across her phone, dialing a number more familiar than her own. It was one of three numbers she could dial when she could barely think, barely see, barely function. Serena desperately needed her best friend.

"_Serena?"_

At the sound of her voice, so far away, something inside of Serena broke. Words tumbled out of her mouth, as tears echoed down her face.

~!$%^&*()*&^%$!

Blair Waldorf knew what it was to have your heart broken. What it was to be hurt by those who meant the most to you.

But she didn't think she was ever as broken by it as Serena was.

She was thirteen the first time she got an unintelligible call from her best friend. She gathered up Nate and Chuck, and took off to a bar on the seedy side of town. They found her, a huddled mess, in the alley beside the bar. She dress was ripped, her hair was vomit filled, and her eyes were vacant.

They later learned that Serenas father, after nine years of non-contact had called to talk to his daughter. To tell her he was getting re-married, and it would be best- for everyone- if she stopped writing him.

Serena never sparkled quite the same way from that day on. Or maybe it was just in Blair's eyes.

But she was broken. After the fourth or fifth time, Blair was saddened to realize she could understand every word Serena said, no matter how stoned she was. But then, no one understood Serena Van der Woodsen like Blair Waldof.

This call was different though. Maybe it was the lack of drugs and alcohol, or the fact that she hadn't had a call this bad in over two years.

Serena was frightening her in a way she hadn't been frightened since she was thirteen. Blair caught a few choice word.

"_Erik…don't know…Mercy Hospital…No Lily…So alone…"_

Blair did what she always did, she took control.

"S? S, I really need you to listen to me right now. Stay where you are. Do _not, _I repeat, **not** move a muscle. Someone's coming. Okay, S?"

The sobbing slowed ever so slightly as quiet words came across the line.

"_Thanks B. Love you."_

"Love you, S." Blair hung up the phone before picking it back up again. It only rang once.

"_What?"_

"Hello to you to."

"_Blair?! Hey. Um…yeah. Hey."_

"Hey Nate. Something's happened…"

* * *

A/N Yea or nay? Let me know.

A/A/N (Another Authors Note) Am I the only person in the world watching this show for MORE than 'chair'? Cuz i love the show, wether they are together or not. Anyone else? Drop me a line!


	3. Always Be

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (2-?)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible refrences to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _"A brother may not [_always] _be a friend, but a friend will always be a brother." -Samuel Richardson _[Thats right! I edit my quotes! Because I can. Ha!]

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

* * *

It didn't take Nathaniel very long to locate Serena. She had however, moved from outside to the ER waiting room. She had curled up into the smallest possible position, filling the chair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Trailed of dried tears were will on her face.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he crouched down to her height. Slowly, as if by sheer will, she pulled her eyes open, blinking a few times before they focused. A small smile graced her lips.

"Nate…" Soft.

Nate was, much like Blair had been, instantly transported back to one of the many times they had found Serena trashed on the floor like a broken china doll. He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"What happened Serena?"

She sighed softly. She felt so tired.

"Erik…There was an accident, but they wont tell me whats going on." Tear filled her eyes. "They wont let me see him…"

Nate frowned. That didn't sound right to him. But at the same time…Serena was a mess. She was half dressed, covered in dirt, and she had no shoes. Didn't exactly look like an upstanding citizen. He stood, pulling her up with him.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Serena followed willingly.

~!$%^&*(*&^%$!~

Twenty minutes later, Serena was decently cleaned, wearing a pair of jeans that were fine fitted and an oversized college sweater.

"There you go." Vanessa spoke softly while wiping Serena's face of any excess dirt. "All better."

"Thanks." Serena forced a light smile.

"Sorry about the clothes, I didn't know-"

Serena silenced her by placing a hand on her arm. "Thank you Vanessa. You've done more than enough."

"Right." She instantly felt bad for making Serena comfort her. "Uh…We should probably go back out. Nate's waiting."

Serena nodded and followed Vanessa out of the woman's bathroom. Nate awaited them on the other side of the door. He gave her a once over before nodding.

"That's better. Come on, lets go see if we can find Erik."

The three made their way back to the ER desk. Serena was more than a little relieved when she saw it was a different nurse. The woman smiled up at the teens pleasantly.

"May I help you?"

When Serena didn't speak, Nate spoke for her.

"We got a call a little over an hour ago about a friend of ours. They said there had been some kind of accident."

"Can I get your friends name?"

"Erik Van der Woodsen. Or it maybe under Bass." Nate frowned at himself. He wasn't really sure how that worked. The nurse typed in a few words before looking back.

"Are…Are any of you relatives?"

"She's his sister." Vanessa pointed over Nate shoulder to the blonde, who merely nodded in response.

"Miss, are your parent's here?"

Serena just shook her head, so Nate took it upon himself to answer for her again.

"Their mother in out of the country."

"I would really prefer to be talking to a parent or guardian…"

"Please." Serena finally spoke. "I'm all he's got."

~!$%^&*()(*&^%$!~

Nate couldn't believe it. It was one of those moments that would have been funny if they had happened in a movie. Like irony.

But when it hit so close to home…

It just wasn't funny.

Another car accident. Erik had been the victim of a hit and run. And only two weeks after Bart death. The Van der Basses had the worse luck.

See? Funny if it wasn't happening to you.

The good news? Erik wasn't dead. The bad? At least, not yet. He was currently just finishing up in surgery, after 13 hours.

That's how long he, Vanessa and Serena had been holed up in the private waiting room. During that time, he had spoken to Blair (who had sent Dorota to them with food and massive amounts of coffee, for which they were all grateful), tried time and time again to get a hold of Lily and Rufus (including calling the Humphrey children, who also had been having no luck getting a hold of their father- they were worried. Nate knew Lily so, he didn't) and constantly checked Gossip Girl to see if she would report anything.

There hadn't been much out of her since someone had spotted Serena that morning.

Now both Vanessa and himself were trying to convince Serena to get some sleep. The girl had drank a total of twelve coffees in the last three hours, making her jittery, but it was only a matter of time before she crashed, and hard.

Which was went the doctor strolled into the room. Serena was off her chair like a shot.

"Miss Van der Woodsen?"

"Yes. I mean, That's me. I am she. What's going on, what happened? Is Erik alright? Can I see him now? Can we-"

Nate placed an arm over her shoulder, instantly calming her, so the doctor could talk.

"The surgery was successful. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and re-align the bones in his left arm and leg." The doctor got quiet.

"But…" Serena attempted to lead him.

"But he's not out of the woods yet. He sustained a major head wound. There is still a chance-"

"A chance _what?_"

"A chance he may not wake up."

Nate prepared himself to catch a falling Serena, and was more than mildly surprised when, instead of collapsing, she stood straighter. She pulled herself completely away from Nate.

"Where is he?" When no answer came right away. "Take me to see him. Now." Calm. Cool.

Without words, the doctor turned, motioning her to follow. When Nate and Vanessa moved to follow the doctor stopped.

"Only two at a time."

Vanessa nodded, before sitting back down. Nate followed Serena out of the room.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

It was another two hours before Nate decided to speak up again.

"S, you should go home. Get some sleep." When she glared at him he sighed. "They told you there was nothing you could do. You cant just-"

"I will not leave him on his own."

"I just think-"

"He's will not be alone. I'm _not _abandoning him again."

" Again? S, what are you talking about? You just need-"

"I did. Once. I left him all alone in this world that I knew he needed me in. I took off without considering him. And he almost died." She shook her head. "Never again. Everyone else can go to hell for all I care."

"Serena, I am here for you."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about…Erik just lost his stepfather. And okay, maybe we weren't close, but this kinda was starting to feel permanent. Then his _mother _just takes off with some other guy with no contact, but then, should we really be all that surprised? And then there's…" Serena stopped herself from saying something she may later regret.

Nate placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look him in the eyes.

"His stepfather, his mother and his sorry excuse for _brother,_" she spat the word out, "can abandon him. But not me."

It was kinda funny. This was the first time he had heard Serena mention Chuck since the funeral. He hadn't thought much of it, seeing as how she never had much to say about him before. But he never thought she would be so _bitter_. After all, Bart may have been her stepfather, but he was Chucks _father_. He raised him.

And everyone knew how Chuck and Serena usually dealt with pain. Nate wondered briefly if they knew how much they had in common.

"Serena you know Chuck-"

"He broke Erik's heart." She interrupted. Again. "I knew he was in pain. Chuck, I mean. I could have taken it if he took it out on me or my mother. Even if he took it out on you or Blair. But Erik? Erik worshipped the very ground he walked on. I don't pretend to understand it, but it doesn't make it any less true."

Nathaniel nodded. He had been there. He didn't know who he had felt worse for in that moment, Chuck or Erik. Chuck loved Erik, loved having a little brother. Nate had seen that over and over. And to cast him aside in the manner he did…There was a lot of pain in that room that day.

_Chuck loved Erik_

Chuck. Erik. Shit.

"S, are you gonna be okay on your own for a while? Or did you want me to call Vanessa back."

"I'll be fine." She didn't ask where he was going, because frankly, she didn't really care.

And with that, Nate was out the door.

But first, he had a couple calls to make.

* * *

Next time - "Chose For You"

Enter the brother.

* * *

A/N So.....? Good? Bad?

Oh, and SUPER happy about Lily adopting Chuck. Its like the first good thing she's done in a while. Now they're really family! *fangirl bounce* it's so sweet.

Also, this was a pretty fast update. Dont expect them all to be this fast, okay?


	4. Chose For You

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (3-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _"A brother is a friend God gave you; a friend is a brother your heart chose for you." ~Proverb _

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

_________________________________________________________________

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Pause. Two beats. _Knock, knock._

Without waiting for a response Nate opened the door. He's met with an unexpected and unwelcome foul odour. It rushed him like hot air and he could feel it on his body.

Suppressing a shudder, he made his way into the room. Only to find his best friend passed out, face down in the couch.

Well, that would just not do.

Nate pulled Chuck on his side, lightly tapping his face a few times.

"Hey, Chuck. Wake up, Chuck." When he got no response, his heart started pounding a little harder. He did a double check and…yes. He was still breathing. Well, that was a start.

Steadying himself against the side table, Nate pulled Chucks lifeless body onto his shoulder. The weight was a little more than he expected causing him to nearly fall over. Chuck groaned as Nate steadied himself.

"Alrighty then…"

He slowly made their way into the bathroom, swinging Chuck around to hold him in one arm while he turned on water.. He settled Chuck against the side of the tub, waiting for the water to reach the right temperature.

Once it was right, Nate looked between the shower handle and Chuck. God, this was so much easier with two people. Not that there was anyone he could have called. Serena was, well… Blair out of town plus not exactly on the Chuck fan list as of right now. And- the real reason he hadn't asked anyone for help (anyone being Vanessa in this scenario because, really, how else was there?) was the simple fact that no one knew where he was. Chuck had successfully hidden himself away from the watchful eyes of the Gossip Girl crowd, which was even harder than it sounded. The only person who had know of Chuck whereabouts was Nate himself.

Set to his task, he pulled off Chuck jacket before pulling him halfway into the tub. Grabbing the hose he stood back, took aim, and sprayed.

It didn't take very long to sober Chuck up.

________________________________________________

"You really should let someone come in here and clean up after you."

As suspected, he was met with a silent stare. Nathaniel met his best friends eyes, not backing down this time. He could usually let Chuck have his victories over him, his alpha-male moments, but not today. He wasn't in the mood to mess around.

It wasn't long before Chuck blinked. Nate let out the breathe he had been holding. If he hadn't won this battle, there was no way he would have been able to make it through the war.

Nate took a moment to take in his surroundings. He wasn't kidding when he said somebody aught to clean up the place. Unwashed dishes were everywhere. Empty alcohol bottles neatly lined all around the room.

Yes, if he was going to have to fight a war, he defiantly had a battle ground.

"I've got to get you out of here."

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks."

"So I can tell." Nate nudged a pile of clothes with his foot. This is why they had been born with maids… "But I've let you rot in your own personal hell for quite long enough."

Nate reached out to grab Chucks arm, and pull him up. Having faster reflexes than Nate had anticipated Chuck twisted out of reach, standing on his own.

Damn he and Serena had a lot in common when they were drunk.

"I _said_ I'm fine."

And Nate was tired.

"I'm glad your fine Chuck, really, I am. But at this point in the story, it doesn't really matter how _fine_ you are."

Chuck just gave a slow blink. "Whatever are you prattling on about Nathaniel?"

"We…" Nate let out a sigh. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Chuck looked down at himself quickly, just to see if he had done some sort of damage to himself he was unaware of. No…He looked fine. No blood. He looked back up confused.

"I think I'm-"

"Fine. I know." Nate bit his lip, this was harder than he thought. "But Erik's not."

___________________________________________________________

It had become instantly clear to the nurse on Erik's floor that his sister wasn't going anywhere. She had a cot brought in and sat it near the bed.

The young girl never spoke but spared a brief smile for the nurse.

Serena yawned, laying down on the cot. She stared up at the bed. From her point of view she couldn't see him. It bothered her more than it should have. She needed to see his face. See that he was still breathing. Still with her.

She sat up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep down here.

Careful of his cords and entanglements, she slid herself on to his bed beside him. She turned to her side, watching him. Even now, she wasn't sure she would be able to sleep. She brushed his hair off his forehead.

When the door opened a short time later, she refused to look up. Chances were it was a nurse, who would tell her this was 'against hospital policy'.

On her shoulder she felt a quick reassuring squeeze. The contact didn't last long. Serena looked up in curiosity, to see Chucks deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey." She spoke softly, as if not to wake Erik. Chuck just nodded before sitting down onto the cot Serena had just recently vacated. He let out a yawn. "You should get some sleep."

Serena pulled one of the blankets she had been using off, passing it to him.

Without words, he curled up on to the bed, the blanket over top of him. Serena turned her head and the two watched each other closely. As comfortably as she could, she removed her arm out from underneath herself, hanging it over the side of the bed.

Chuck grasped her out stretched fingers, and her other hand tucked it's way behind Erik's head. Her eyes began to feel heavy, her muscles worn out.

The only sound to be heard was the soft breathing against the piercing sound of the heart monitor, lulling the two in to slumber.

* * *

Next Time - "Not For Keeps"

Chuck and Serena weren't quiet people by nature. Should now be any different?

* * *

A/N - Alright. Maybe I lied, because here's another pretty fast update *sigh* Also, I now know this fic will be 10 chapters...

I just needed to let everyone know that every chapter title come from a quote that I feel in some way connects to the chapter/the cahracters in the chapter. Its always in the "Chapter Notes" at the top....just wanna make sure no ones missing it. THNX

More reviews makes me write more...fyi. In case you wanted to know.

Ciao

~T.S.A.M


	5. Not For Keeps

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (4-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a kind of tang, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back. -- Mignon McLaughlin_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

_________________________________________________________________

_**Morning Upper East Siders!**_

_**Sadly, not a lot to report. Seems every bodys whose been a some body has taken off for warmer locales. What a pity.**_

_**I do have it on good authority that there should be a juice scoop coming my way any day now. Remember, N, I may not be heartless, but I do have a life to run. Don't let your time run out**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~Gossip Girl**_

Vanessa came bearing pizza on the third day. It had been at Chucks request, but she was pretty sure it was for Serenas benefit.

It had been five days since the accident. Five nights of Serena sleeping with Erik, Chuck on the caught, their fingers entwined. Five mornings of saying nothing until Nate or Vanessa arrived.

Five days since either Chuck or Serena had left the room for any longer than to go to the washroom.

Food, drink and clean clothing were brought in on a daily basis by either Nate or Vanessa. Today was Vanessa's turn as Nate had other errands to run. She didn't know what they were, but she was told that they were important, and at a time like this, she didn't really see cause for an argument.

Pulling out paper plates, she dished out three pieces of pizza. Setting one aside for herself she walked one to Chuck. He took it with a tight nod of thanks before taking a bite. Vanessa had to watch him for a moment, almost in shock. It was just strange to see some one as- Chuck as Chuck was eating a piece of pizza. You would think it was to low class or something.

Smiling at her own little joke, she brought the last piece to Serena.

"Here."

Serena turned to look at her, then the pizza.

"Oh, thanks but…" She went to turn down the food when something caught her eye across the room. Chuck was watching her. She rolled her eyes, taking the plate from Vanessa. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else?" Vanessa hated the uselessness feeling she had.

"I'm good. Thanks."

Vanessa settled back into her chair, watching the scene before her. One thing was for sure, the 'Chuck v.s Serena' show was always entertaining…even without dialogue.

Serena had sat the slice of pizza beside her without taking a bite. Chuck slowly ate, watching Serena with Erik. When he finished his slice, he sat the plate next to him, standing up. He moved to Serenas side, picking up the plate she had sat down and placing it back in her hand.

She glared at him, to which he just raised an eyebrow. Vanessa suppressed a giggle. It wasn't much longer before Serena took a large bite. She then sat the plate back down, chewing and staring at Chuck as if daring him to say something about it. He just sighed and resumed his spot by the window.

When he looked out, Serena quickly turned her head and spit out the hunk of pizza from her mouth.

Vanessa watched on with a frown. Shaking her head, because what else could she do, she checked her watch.

Quarter to twelve. Time to give Nate a call.

She walked over to Serena, whispering in her ear. Serena nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

______________________________

The Phone only rang twice.

"Yo!"

"Yo?" Vanessa laughed. "that's how you answer your phone?"

Nate stuck his tongue out, forgetting he couldn't see her. "Well, I've been busy. No time to think up a good phone answer."

"I see." Again she laughed. "And what exactly is it you are busy doing? Besides avoiding the awkward silence of the hospital?"

"Hey! I am not avoiding! I'm just…" He stumped himself. "How are they any way?"

"You never told me they were so close."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I don't know. There's like a flow. A talk without speaking sorta thing going on."

"Huh."

"Huh? Huh, what?"

"Nothing. Its just…Well, it was always the four of us, right? But Serena and Chuck never really were close."

"Didn't you tell me that when all that stuff went down with Sarah…Georgina, that Chuck was the first person she went to?"

"Uh…yeah. I guess that is true."

"So may be theres more to the story than you know?"

"Maybe…" Nate frowned for a moment, suddenly feeling like the odd man out. Just what was Chuck and Serenas relationship?

"Anyway! Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't tell me what it is you _are _doing."

"Damn, and here I thought I had you fooled."

"Nope, I'm one smart cookie."

"Darn." He grinned. "Okay, but this goes no farther than your ears. You hear me, Abrams?"

"Loud and clear, Archibald!"

"I'm….An undercover spy."

Vanessa let out a loud bark of laughter . "I'm sorry, you're what?"

"No need to laugh." Nate grumbled. "I've got a deal, with Gossip Girl. She keeps the wraps on all things Van der Bass related, and I get her an even better story. Sadly, I don't think there is a better story!"

"Aww…" Vanessa was touched. "I can't believe-" She stopped talking abruptly.

"Vanessa? Hey, you still there? Whats going on?"

"Nate, I gotta go. The doctor just rushed into Eriks room."

Without a good bye she hung up.

* * *

_Back in the room…_

"If you think I didn't see that, you're dumber than you think I am."

Serena jumped at the unexpectedness of Chucks voice. He was closer to her than she remembered him being.

"What now, _Chuck_?"

"Eat your pizza."

"I had a bite."

"Which you spit out."

"How did you…" Serena threw him a dark look. "I'm just not hungry, okay?"

"Right." Chuck nodded. "And Blair thoroughly enjoys the taste of bile in her mouth after every meal."

"Gross Chuck!" Serena threw a pen at him. "I don't have an eating disorder. I'm fine."

"Of course you don't. At least, not yet."

Serena glared at him again, to which he just raised an eyebrow and gave a half shrug.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Who says I care?" Chuck shot back. Serena decided that if he had been any closer to her, she would have strangled him within an inch of his life.

"Then stop making a big deal out of it."

"I didn't make a _big _deal out of it. I just wouldn't want your brother to wake up to find I had let you kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to kill myself, Chuck."

"Well, this certainly isn't your usual way of dealing."

"And just _what_ exactly," Serena stood and stalked to the end of the bed, "Is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Chuck mimicked her movement, placing himself on the opposite side of the end of the bed.

"It means _exactly_ what you think it means, S." He made a motion for the door. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the bar about now? I mean, its nearly noon!"

"I told you before, that was the old me. I'm not like that now!" During their argument, their voices were getting steadily louder.

"Looks like the New S, sounds like the New S, but seems just as happy to try to ruin herself, a lot like the Old S. "

"Oh, you're one to talk! Just where _have _you been the last week Chuck? Hundred dollars says it included scotch and at least three hookers."

"It was two, and that's not the point!"

"What _is_ the point, Chuck?" Serena threw her hands into the air, wholly frustrated with this conversation, and with this boy playing man.,

"Eat the pizza!"

By now, they were yelling.

"I don't need you of all people taking care of me!"

"Yeah, well, it kinda looks like I'm all you got, S. So eat the damn pizza and-  
"You are a train wreck waiting to happen, why can't you just leave anything-

They were yelling over each other, not listening. Neither would say so, but it had been a while since either had felt this good. Had felt this…Alive. Arms flailing, foot stomping, screaming at the top of your lungs, just so you know that you really aren't dying inside, alive.

"_Would you __**both**__ just Shut. Up!_"

Chuck and Serena went instantly quiet, both turning to the bed, to see a newly awakened Erik blinking back at them.

"I'm trying to sleep."

A weeping Serena ran to his side, pulling him to her tightly.

"Um, Serena? I need to breathe." Erik attempted to extract himself from his sister to no avail.

Both Serena and Chuck broke into laughter. Seeing Serenas need not to let Erik go just yet, he motioned to the door.

"I'll go get the doctor."

* * *

Next time - "Great Men's Mothers"

Serena goes maternal...on everyone involved.

* * *

A/N - Phew, long chapter (which is funny, cuz not a lot happens...). To be followed by and EVEN LONGER chapter

Somehow, through no choice of my own, Nate and Vanessa made themselves a part of my fic...huh. They were originally only supposed to be in one (ch.2) , and even then, just mentioned. ...I dont really know how I got from ther to here...lol!

ANYWAY! **_Review, review, review!!_** It's my life source! That's right, with out them, I could die a horrible gruesome death.


	6. Great Men's Mothers

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (5-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:**_She was of the stuff of which great men's mothers are made. She was indispensable to high generation, hated at tea parties, feared in shops, and loved at crises. --Thomas Hardy_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

**A/N: This chapter came out insanely long. I don't know if that's good or bad, so let me know!**

_________________________________________________________________

His arm had broken in two places - which meant a cast. His leg had been broken in four places -which meant crutches. His collar bone had been bruised - which meant those crutches would have to wait a while before use.

Erik now felt completely useless. He couldn't even get out of bed on his own, let alone walk.

In short, being injured sucked.

And he made sure everyone around him knew about it, which had Serena laughing, and Chuck rolling his eyes to the heavens.

But after being out of his coma for a little under 24 hours, Erik was anxious to get out of the hospital.

"Serena, I'm okay. Honest. I feel perfect." Erik tried earnestly. Serena bit her lip and was tugging on the ends of her hair. Chuck gave her a save.

"You were in a coma. For five days. Another few won't kill you."

Answering Chuck, but looking at Serena, Erik spoke quietly. "Don't be so sure."

Serena made eye contact with him for a moment before nodding. She knew what he was asking. As much as Serena hated hospitals, Erik feared them. When he was in the Ostroff Center, he had been sure Lily was never going to let him leave, that he would be staring at those four walls for the rest of his life.

So, what was a worried big sister to do?

"If we take you home…" Serena started, thinking. "You have to _promise_ to be careful."

"Really?" Erik pulled himself up, eyes wide, a smile hanging off his lips. "I mean, yes. Of course."

"And you keep taking your pills."

"Anything."

"A private nurse." Chuck interrupted, causing both Erik and Serena to look at him. "To check in everyday." Serena graced him with a soft, yet bright smile, silently thanking him for understanding. Erik just let out a little laugh, to excited about the possibility of getting out to care what the conditions were.

"God forbid you two ever have children!" Erik already felt sorry for his future nieces and nephews. His siblings were definitely hover-ers. He enjoyed the way Serenas jaw dropped.

"I'll have you know I'd be a excellent mom." As she spoke, she poked him in the ribs, causing him to jump a little. It kinda hurt. It must have showed on his face because…

"Oh, you'll be great." That was definitely sarcasm in Chucks voice. "Now leave the boy alone before you break more bones." Serena just responded by sticking her tongue out at him and pulling Erik closer.

"Well," She gave him a small squeeze before releasing him and standing. "We should go talk to the doctors about getting you outta here. You'll be okay on your own for a while?"

Chuck swooped in, grabbing her on the arm. "Alright, quit mothering. Next thing you know you'll be kissing his forehead with obnoxiously bright red lipstick that doesn't come off."

Erik watched them as they left. They bumped shoulders teasing each other as Chuck attempted to shove Serena out the door. With a sigh, he leaned back into his pillows, a smile upon his lips as his eyelids drift closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"One…two…and three!"

On three Serena and Chuck lifted up and stepped over. Serena's leg got caught from underneath her, causing them to wobble.

"If you drop me, I will seriously consider hurting you." Erik tightened his grip on them both.

"Don't worry, brother. _I_ won't drop you." Chuck just grinned as Serena tossed him a dirty look.

Together they settled him into the bed comfortably. Serena stretched out on the bed beside him, throwing her arm over his shoulder. Chuck sat on the end of the bed.

"Phew." Serena mock wiped her forehead. "God, you're heavy!"

Erik just laughed, barely covering his yawn. Serena looked down at him concerned.

"Are you tired? Do you want us to leave?"

"Um hummm…" Erik murmured opening one eye. "Know I love you, but…Get out."

Chuck and Serena grinned, getting off the bed.

"I'll be in to check on you in a bit."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "He's awake now. You don't have to be there _every_ moment anymore. I'm sure he'll be able to sleep by himself now."

"By myself?" Erik's eyes were open now.

"Your sister claimed the spot by your side whilst you were…out."

"You slept in my bed?"

"I just…" Serena gave a pitiful half shrug. "I didn't want you to wake up, and think you were all alone."

"Alright, S, let's go." And they both made their way out the door.

"_Serena!" _Erik called her back. She re-entered the room alone, standing by the door. "I…Thank you. For that."

She moved closer to him, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm your big sister. Where else would I be?"

Erik could think of a million different places his sister could have been. Among them was where ever their mother was. Lily had apparently deemed it necessary that she be unreachable on this little trip. And she hadn't called once to see how her children were… It was sad, really. Just when they thought she was being real about changing, and becoming a real family. At least they already knew how to get along without her.

As grown up as she seemed, Serena was just a 17 year old _girl_. She should be out, having fun {_not __**too**__ much fun_}. She shouldn't be raising her younger brother. But here she was, like she always was.

"Good night Serena."

"Night Erik." She was at the door turning out the light when he called her name again. "Yes Erik?"

"I think…When the time comes…You'll be a great mom."

Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she moved quickly back towards him. She pulled him close to her, whispering in his ear "_Don't tell Chuck…"_ before kissing him on the forehead. He wiped away any imaginary lipstick, smiling at her.

"Love you."

"You too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Serena made it down the stairs, Chuck was already dressing in his jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Figured I should probably wait til you came down to leave. You have my number, if you need for any thing just-"

"No I meant…Why are you leaving?"

"I'll be back in the morning."

"You have a bed here."

"This isn't-"

"This was…_is_ your home Chuck. Do you really want to go back to where you were staying? He didn't tell me where, but Nate said it was pretty bad."

"They'll have it cleaned up by now."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"It's a hotel. How alone can one be?"

"What if…Erik falls out of bed?" _Okay, so she was grasping for straws. _

"Then call me." He smirked and shook his head. _And he knew it._

"Chuck…please stay."

"Why?"

"I…I think you need us, right now. I don't think you should be by yourself in some empty room." She ran her hand through her hair. "You were there for us when we…when I needed you. Let _me_ be here for _you_ okay? But you have to be _here_ for that to happen. So please…Just stay." She reached out her hand towards him, silently begging him to grasp it.

He looked from her face, to her hand, as if trying to figure out her angle. Trying to figure out what she could possibly gain from him staying here. Try as he might, he could never completely figure Serena out.

"Okay." But he never touched her hand. She sighed in relief, putting her hand down. At least he was staying.

"I'm glad." She flipped her hair. "Cause your room is between mine and Erik's and I need something to deter me from checking in on him every ten minutes."

Chuck nodded. "Knew there was a reason."

They both shared a quiet chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After being sent to bed by Chuck (_he was __**bossy**__!_) and checking on a resting Erik for the third time (_until Chuck kicked her out of the room_), Serena laid down on her bed, letting the days event wash over her.

So much had happened. Erik in a coma. Fighting with Chuck. Erik waking up. Fighting with Erik's doctor. Bringing Erik home. Chuck coming back home.

She should have been completely wiped-out, but was so very wired.

When her phone rang, she caught it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"That was fast."

"Blair?"

"Who else would it be? Nate gave me a call, figured you'd been busy."

"Sorry, I just wasn't-"

"S, I get it. Your brother was in a coma. That is total free pass material."

Serena smiled. It was always good to hear from Blair.

"Thanks B."

"Don't thank me. Now, Erik's home, Bass has most likely crawled back into whatever hole he dug himself into," The words were so bitter, Serena neglected to correct that for the time being. "So tell me. How are _you_?"

"Me?" The girl who wasn't in a car accident, or recently lost her father? "I'm pretty okay, B."

There was a short silence, then a long sigh came over the line.

"S, you know that picture you have of the four of us, from grade 9 graduation? The one on your wall, by your closet?"

"Yeah, Blair, I know it. It's in my room."

"Do me a favor. Go look at it for a sec."

Unsure of why, but trusting her friend anyway, Serena did as she said. It was a great picture. They were all laughing.

They stood side by side in their fancy clothing.

Nate on the left end, smiling right at the camera, Blair beside him looking equally amused and annoyed - half rolling her eyes at the camera. Next to her was Chuck, looking a little more disgusted than cheerful - ducking to the side towards Blair, looking to the ground as he tried not to fall. And then, of course, Serena herself. The cause of all this mayhem, she was leaning over Chuck, her tongue stuck out, attempting to lick his ear.

Even now the picture still made her smile. Who knew what they had all been thinking in that moment. Even she couldn't remember what had brought the whole thing on.

"I'm looking."

"Good. Now, look at my face."

"Oh…Kay…"

"Now I want you to remember you are looking into the face of the person who knows you best, and I want you to keep looking as I ask you again…How are you?"

Normally, Serena was pretty sure she could have laughed the whole thing off but, in that instant, she was staring into the eyes of her best friend, whom she trusted more than anyone. The words came tumbling out.

"I've never been more frightened in my life. I'm scared I screwed up bringing Erik home, even though I know staying in the hospital would have killed him.

I'm so angry because I still cant get a hold of Lily, which makes me feel alone and unloved and like I'm 8 years old all over only this time I don't have you or Nate to run to. We don't have a family to take care of us, so I have to and if I make a mistake I'll never forgive myself.

And I'm guilty. Because I love you, and you are my best friend in this whole world, and I don't know what I would do without you, but I'm pretty sure I did something you're not going to like. But even if you don't like it, and it makes you hate me I won't take it back, because it was the right thing to do and I want him here. We need him here. And this is his home.

I feel like something inside me wants to break out and scream at the world, and throw thing and curse. I want a drink so bad I can taste it, but I cant do that to myself or Erik. Every time I pass the bar my fingers itch for a bottle of anything and I want to lose myself in it, even though I _know_ it's a bad idea, and…"

Serena had finally run out of things to say. By the end she was sitting on her bed again. Blair was quiet for a moment.

"Feel better?"

"Not really."

"Okay, first off. You won't take a drink. I knew you then and I know you now. You're stronger than that. If you don't believe it, know I do.

Second, I could never hate you. Not really and truly. And I get it. With Chuck, I mean. I was the one who wanted him to go home in the first place. I'm glad he's with you and you're both helping each other.

Lastly…be angry and be scared. But never think you are family-less. You will always have me, and Erik and you have Nate. And you have Chuck. What happens to you, happens to us, remember?

And you won't screw up. It's in your DNA or something. Serena Van der Woodsen always comes out on top, and all the better for it."

"I love you, B."

"I'm coming home. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Blair, no! You still have two weeks left before you need to be anywhere. Please don't cut your holiday short for me!"

"You need me, S, and mom'll understand."

"What I need is for you to have a good…no, the _best_ time. Do it for me! Hit on cute boys, drink a little too much and see something beautiful. Please."

"Serena…" Blair sighed. She knew when she had lost. "A week and a half, and I'll be home. But if you need me, at any time, day or night, you call me. Cause I'll be there. You just say the word."

"I know, B." Serena yawned into the phone

"You should get to sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can. Just lay down and pretend I'm beside you, okay? It's just another sleep over. Keep your phone on and I'll keep mine on. If you wake up, wake me."

Serena did as she said, her eyes already.

"Your mother's gonna kill you over this phone bill."

"She'll understand. Just curl up, S, and remember that your loved."

"Love you, B." She muttered already almost half asleep.

"Love you, too, S." And from opposite sides of the world, the two girls fell asleep together.

* * *

Next time: Beautiful Balance Of Life

Nate and Vanessa witness the inner workings of the Van der Bass family and Nate notices something different.

* * *

A/N - Sigh. So. How was it? It was pretty freaking long is what it was. But it felt short...Did it feel short to you? Anyway, please REVIEW!


	7. Beautiful Balance Of Life

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (6-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _I know why families were created with all their imperfections. They humanize you. They are made to make you forget yourself occasionally, so that the beautiful balance of life is not destroyed. -- Anais Nin _

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

____________________________________________________

It had taken one day for Chuck to make his presence obvious in their household - though not the way one would suspect (_Serena had woken that morning to find Chuck emptying every bottle from the bar down the drain - He gave her an arched look and said something about not needing the temptation. She had a feeling it was more than that, but neither said anything)_

It had taken three days until they had fallen into routine. Chuck made coffee, Serena made breakfast. They both went up to get Erik. After breakfast one of them would go out (_There was no point in them all staying home all the time- they'd go crazy_)

Day four was when Erik started to move around on his own. He swore up and down his collar bone wasn't all that sore, and he would be fine on crutches (_It had taken three hours of Erik and Chuck tag-teaming Serena for her to even consider it)_

By the fifth day, Erik was up and about, and they were dying for company. So Serena called Nate up and invited him and Vanessa to an in-room brunch. (_It's the chefs day off, and they both have their own skills in the kitchen they feel its time to show off.)_

Serena boils the eggs while Chuck cuts fruit.

"Switch."

They trade sides of the room, so Chuck can reach into the oven, and Serena starts to plate the fruit on a bowl with chocolate pudding.

"Switch."

Ham in hand, Chuck moves to the counter to cut it while Serena returns to the stove to put the kettle on for tea. Nate and Vanessa should be here any minute.

"Switch!"

Both Chuck and Serena go to move before halting abruptly, looking at each other, and then Erik.

"That's not funny Erik." Serena shook her head and went back to her task.

"Maybe not from where you're standing." But he can see Chucks hidden smile.

Nate and Vanessa enter, settling down with Erik on the couch. Together, Chuck and Serena bring the food out onto the small table in front of the tv, as well as paper plates.

They cook- they don't clean.

The five began to watch some old black and white movie.

"Any luck with Gossip Girl?" Chuck was the first to speak into the movie.

"No! How is it that nothing is happening? It's crazy."

"Nate, we really appreciate what you're doing for us. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Pose nude for him. That oughta do it."

"Chuck, your such a pig."

"It' still true."

"Chuck! Shush!" Serena waved her hand in his face. "I love this part."

"You would." He tsked.

After the scene ended - "And that means what?"

"That you're such a girl."

"Well, duh." She gave him a small shove to which he exaggerated his falling over.

The movie ended and everyone got up to help clean, only to be waved down by Serena.

"No worries guys. We got it."

Serena and Chuck stood at the same time and helped stack each other with dishes before moving into the kitchen together.

Nate watches them for a moment before shaking his head.

"Strange, isn't it?" Erik laughs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vanessa turns to Nate and speaks low enough for Erik not to hear.

"See! I told you! They're like…freakishly close."

Nate didn't think it was freakish exactly, but it was strange to watch them get along so well. He turns to Erik.

"They seem to be getting along pretty well."

"They do seem to don't they?" Erik grins before leaning down conspiratorially. "Give it another five minutes. They change faster that New York weather."

As if on cue, a loud crash come from the kitchen causing them all to jump.

"_Dammit Serena!"_

"_What! Me? You dropped it!"_

"_Well if you hadn't been hovering three inches behind me!"_

"_I don't hover! I was trying to help!"_

"_Now you can help clean up the broken glass."_

Nate looked to Erik concerned. "Should we…?"

"Just give it a moment."

"_Hey Chuck. Look at this."_

"_What?" Pause. "Hey. That's cool."_

"_It's like a duck or something."_

"_Go show Erik. I'll finish cleaning."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, go. Get out of my kitchen."_

Serena laughed as she re-entered the room.

Nate was caught on her for a moment. Everyone knew Serena Van der Woodsen was beautiful. You looked at her and there was no denying it. And Nate had never attempted too.

She had something special about her, something that made everyone who met her love her, even just a little bit (_even people who had hated her, loved her. Georgina, Blair at one point, Vanessa, Jenny)._ It was hard to put your finger on.

But right now, as she was showing Erik the piece of broken glass, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if…She was glowing from the inside for the first time. It shone through her eyes.

Nate, who had know Serena since the tender age of five, had never seen her this happy.

Maybe Vanessa was right. Maybe something _had,_ in fact, changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nate and Vanessa hadn't stuck around much longer, which was fine with the three. They didn't mind the quiet that came with it just being them.

They watched another movie, Erik stretched out on the couch, Serena on the end, with his feet in her lap. Chuck sat on the floor by Serena's legs so he could still reach the popcorn.

Erik was attempting to throw popcorn into his sisters hair, without her noticing and had been succeeding. That was until Chuck looked up and gave her a strange look. She touched her head softly as if to check her hair only to come away with several pieces of popcorn.

They all stopped when they heard the elevator. Chuck, figuring it was Nate, forgetting something got up to great him.

To say they weren't prepared would have been an understatement. Because it wasn't Nate.

Chuck froze in his tracks, causing Serena to get up see if he was okay.

No, he wasn't okay. Because it wasn't Nate.

It was Lily. She was back.

And she brought her boyfriend.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Family You Came From

Dealing with Lily, and the author makes Serena do something that wont be on the show, but totally should be.

* * *

A/N - So, i was so, So, SO very happy with the amount of reviews (and the speed of them!), that I have decided to reward everyone, lol, with an even faster update! Even if it is a little short...

Special thanks to: WriterLiz, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Ladybug Jess, Lauren, falsebeginnings, pincky, bookworm121, and mcflygirl3 for thier incredibly wicked awesome reviews!


	8. The Family You Came From

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (7-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:**_The family you come from isn't as important as the family you're going to have. -- Ring Lardner_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

____________________________________________________

The room stood frozen.

Then everything started happening at once. Serena started forward, while Chuck made a swift movement towards his shoes and was out the door before she could blink. Lily attempted to catch him, only to be swept off.

Serena came to a stop in front of her mother, watching as Chuck took off. She vaguely heard her mother voice calling out his name as he disappeared behind the doors. She didn't snap out of it until she realized Lily was reaching out to hug her.

She pulled away, almost violently. She nearly fell to the floor with the force, but caught herself on a side table. Serena rubbed her arm. That was going to hurt later.

"Serena, what's…?" Lily's words drifted off as she made her away into the living room. Erik stood there, arm and leg in casts, standing with the aid of his crutches. "Oh, my god! Erik, baby, what happened?" She ran to his side, touching him as if to find hidden injuries.

He also pulled away, although it was harder to do on crutches. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his mother before he had the chance, as she spun around to face Serena once again.

"What the hell did you do?! Cannot I not leave you alone for even a few days without you screwing up?'

"Screwing up? How is this _my_ fault?"

"Yeah, mom, Serena wasn't-" Erik tried to interject.

"Of course! Serena wasn't there. Wasn't paying attention! What else is new? God, Serena you couldn't even look after him for _a week_, while I grieved?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ Back right up. First off…Where the hell were you? Who are you to say I wasn't there? And if it's a trait you recognize, mother, then maybe its from looking in the mirror. You're _never_ here!"

"That's not true!' Lily started, getting herself worked up into tears. Rufus came forward to comfort her- the sight of which set Serena off again.

"And _grieving?_ Try that one on someone who doesn't know you, cause it ain't worth crap here! You and I both know you're too _heartless _to actually play grieving widow. But if you do try to take that to the public, you ought to leave your mistress behind!"

Serena was yelling now, her body moving in hard, jerky movements. Lily was playing her part well, shock and tears on her face. They only served to anger Serena more.

"God, you can't even see it, can you? You are a horrible mother." She spit at her. "It wasn't enough that you've time and time again taken off without word since the time I was 8 years old, you had to bring _those people_ into our homes, into our lives. No wonder your kids are addicts and suicidal! Anything to escape you!"

Erik placed an hand on his sisters forearm. She looked at him frantically, unable to focus. He gave a light squeeze, and she instantly calmed.

Her mother was tearfully yelling back, but both Erik and Serena stood cold against her. Serena felt a buzzing in her pocket. She picked up her phone - it was a text…from Chuck

_**S,**_

_**You know where I am.**_

_**Call if you need anything.**_

_**.C**_

"Mom! Just…stop. Please?" Erik was shaking. Serena could feel that in his touch. All of this yelling, fighting- it wasn't good for him.

"You okay?" She spoke close, for his ears only.

Erik looked up at her, eyes tired. "Can we be…not here?"

She nods grabbing his wheel chair, and quickly opens. He's sitting down and they're at the elevator door before Lily and Rufus know what's going on.

In an attempt to stop them from leaving, Rufus makes a grab for Serena's arm. Erik could have told him that was a bad idea. How did the saying go? Oh yeah, _The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble. _It had always reminded him of his sister.

Sure enough, she turned quickly, nails out. She tore her hand across his face, her nails extended enough to break the skin.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. Ass the elevator doors opened she turned to Lily. "If you follow us…if you so much as ask a single person if they know where we are, I will do _everything _in my power to bring you down. Don't think I cant. I've got friends in high places."

Lily and Rufus stood in shock as the door closed behind the children, he holding his face, she with tears streaming down hers.

So, one abandoned wheelchair, cab ride, and a trip through the Palace lobby and up the elevator had brought them here. Serena marched up to the door, Erik lagging behind. Once she got there, she lifted her hand to knock -

And then she froze.

Erik watched her as she slowly began to break down. From the moment Lily had entered the apartment to here, Serena had been running full blast on adrenaline. Now that they were here, that they knew it would be okay, all of her energy drained.

He knocked on the door instead. It was open before he had finished. If Erik didn't know any better, he would have thought Chuck had been waiting for them.

Chuck opened the door to Erik on his crutches and a very tired looking Serena. She gave him a lazy smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Got an extra bed in this place?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck listened intently as Erik relayed the past hours events. It was enough to almost (_almost) _make him wish he had stayed. Serena had put on quite a show…not that he had expected any less fro her.

However, now she was here, with her sad eyes and tired smile and he was glad that she had been able to come to him.

"Erik?" Serena's voice was soft and hoarse, as if her throat burned to much to raise her voice. "Can you go get me a soda?"

Both boys looked at her in confusion, but she only had eyes for Erik. Catching her eye his mouth closed and he nodded slowly.

"Sure." He stood, grabbing his crutches. "Be right back." and he went out the door.

"What was that all-"

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Serena interrupted.

"Okay…"

"For before, I mean."

"You didn't know they were coming home." He shrugged. "Not your fault."

"That's not what I…I mean I am sorry for that, but that's not why I'm apologising." She avoided eye contact with him. "I'm not sure how much you remember- about the day of the funeral. But…We fought. Sort of. Mostly I yelled at you. But I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Okay." Chuck nodded.

"That's it?" Serena frowned. "You don't want to know why?"

"Did you want to make excuses?" He shrugged. "Doesn't matter now anyway."

"If I had known-"

"I know."

"I hate her."

"You don't. Not really. You hate what she does." He placed a hand on her forearm. "And that's okay."

"If she tries anything…" She placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'd do."

Chuck stood abruptly. "I'll be back in a bit."

Serena looked at him questioningly, before nodding. "Okay."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Next Chapter: Haven

Serena learns something new and Nate finally gets his story

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was really short, I know. Sorry. But the next chappy, alot happens so...Hold on to your hats!


	9. Haven

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (8-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _The family is a haven in a heartless world __~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

____________________________________________________

It was strange…Being close to Serena. He had only known her his entire life, but he had spent more time _talking_ to her this past week than the past 13 years.

Well, okay, that wasn't _completely_ true.

But either way, some how, Erik and Serena had him in the last place in the world her wanted to be…and they'd never even asked. Nor would have they.

To say Chuck had been surprised when Serena had apologised would have been an understatement, and yet, at the same time, he wouldn't have expected anything less from her. S was the beautifully flawed type. A hurricane with an apology attached.

But none of this explain what he was doing standing outside of his ex-stepmother room, poised to knock.

He was pretty sure he didn't want to see what was going on behind this door.

When the door opens, shock is more than evident on Ms. Bass' face.

"Charles!?" She moves over as he pushed his way through the door.

"Listen closely." Once seeing the room was in fact empty he spun towards her. "I'm only going to say this once. You will leave us- all of us- alone, until one of us contacts _you_. No phone calls. No drop ins. You don't so much as show up at the Palace bar. Nothing."

"Who are you to make these demands on me?" Lily stepped forward and attempted to place a hand on her step-son. "Charles, please-"

"I'm the one who can bring your world crashing down around you."

Lily's hand dropped immediately, and the blood drained from her face.

"You…you wouldn't. And besides…you have no proof." She stammered out. Chuck let off a humourless laugh.

"How much do you think that's going to matter to your children?" He shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "And it's the UES. How much weight does proof really carry around here?"

The look on her face told Chuck she knew what he was saying. With a brisk nod, he leave the room much the same way he had entered it.

It takes a few moments after he leave for Lily to slow her heart down from beating out of her chest. She slid to the bed, her head in her hands. Slowly she sat up straighter with renewed confidence.

He would never say anything. He had burned the papers. He cared about Serena and Erik - he wouldn't want to hurt them. And this coming out would hurt them just as much, if not more than, as it would her.

Lily had nothing to fear.

And at least now she knew where her children were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chuck…What the heck is that?" Serena stood as he made his way into the suit, two men behind him carrying a large box.

"It's a bed."

Serena looked down at the large box being emptied out on to the floor. She tried to hold in a laugh as she looked back up at him. He frowned.

"Okay, well, it will be." He conceded. "I just figured everyone would need a place to sleep. The couch pulls out." He paused. "I think."

Serena laughed. "You didn't have to do that I could just-"

'You're not sleeping with Erik." Chuck rolled his eyes. "He's a growing boy. Trust me the last thing he wants is his sister in his bed." He gave her a sly look. "_I,_ however, would have no objections."

He jumped back as Serena started giggling and jumping, clapping her hands together. He was almost frightened.

"S, are you-"

"That's the first pervy thing you've said in weeks!"

Chucks head dropped and he turned slowly toward Erik, with a look that said "What-the-hell?"

Erik just smiled back with a shrugged. "Don't ask me. I never claimed to understand her."

"She's _your_ sister!"

"_You've_ known her since she was five." He pointed out.

"Oh, both of you shut it." Serena shook her head at the, exasperated. "I'm just happy to see _something_ go back to normal."

Erik nodded, giving out a yawn. "Well, that said, I'm gonna have a nap. Think my pills are kicking in."

"Take the bed, brother."

Then Serena and Chuck were alone. Serena looked to where the pieces of the bed were laying, and her face turned serious.

"It was nice, what you did. With the bed." she cleared her throat. "But, we both know that's not why you left. Where did you really go?"

"Right where I said. I brought back a bed, didn't I?"

"Fine. Where else?"

"S, I…All I did was-"

"Don't lie to me Chuck. I don't know if I could take it. I'm sick of lies and secrets and all those other things that have been tearing my family apart since the beginning. Please. No you too."

Chuck let out a sigh. "I went to see Lily."

Serena just gave a half shrug. No real surprise there. "And…"

"And I told her to stay away. I think we came to an understanding."

"She won't be coming around?"

"She wouldn't dare."

Serena was silent for a moment, contemplating Chucks face and stance. It was making him nervous as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's something you're not telling me." She frowned, biting her lip, thinking. Her eyes flickered back to him. "What could you possible have on her, for you to be so sure?"

Chuck just shook his head. "S-"

"No more secrets Chuck. Either way, she's my mother. I should know what's going on."

"What if I told you I threatened her life?"

"I'd know you were lying. Come on! Why can't-"

"I don't want to hurt you." He spoke over her. Immediately Serena stopped. "So…So you have to be _sure_ you want to know. Because this could change everything for you."

He looked worried. And kinda sad. Whatever it was that was written on his face struck Serena somewhere deep in the belly. Her stomach was in knots, tying themselves tighter and tighter with every passing moment. Did she want to know? _No._

But she needed to.

"Tell me Chuck."

They moved to the couch sitting together, yet apart.

He told her everything. Starting with the night Bart died.

_**Her stomach…**_

Seeing Lily and Rufus together, and him calling his father (_he felt at fault, Serena argued with him, chastising him for even thinking such a thing)_.

_**Troubled.**_

The private investigator his father had been talking to before the accident (_Serena doesn't understand…Didn't Bart know their lives inside out already by then?). _

_**Tense. **_

His confrontation with Lily at he funeral. (_When he lets it slip that she hit him, Serena finds she may just hate this person who was her mother)_.

_**Tighter.**_

He tells her of buying the information on her mother- and about her grandmother. (_It suddenly hits her that this is much bigger than she ever suspected and she starts to doubt how much she really needs to know this.)_

_**Turning.**_

And finally, her tells her of his final confrontation with her mother (_she holds her breath) _and of his decision to keep her secret to himself, burning the papers (_she's almost desperate to know what he knows. He finds himself at a loss of how to tell her)._

"They were adoption papers. Birth certificate." He swallows as she continues to watch him. "You have an older brother. Somewhere."

Serena fell into a tunnel. Everything around her was blurry and too bright. The sound of roaring water ran through her ears. Her head started to ache. She felt the undeniable urge to throw up.

When she ran from him, he stood, and followed behind at a slower pace. When he got there, the entire contents of her stomach had made their way into his white porcelain toilet. He took a moment to be grateful she had made it to the bathroom, before he moved towards her. He sat on the edge of the tub, beside her, rubbing her back lightly while she got it all out.

She finished and he handed her a cup of water. He doesn't say anything, for which she is grateful. Though, he doesn't know what he possible could say.

She's angry. She's lost. She…really needs a drink.

As if reading her mind, Chuck helps her up.

"Don't do something you're going to regret."

She blinks up at him, as he's still holding her arm. She feels the need not to be touched and she pulls her arm away. He's not offended.

"I…I need to go for a walk." This suit is suddenly to small for Serena. How can anyone breath in here.

"I don't think-"

"I'll be back."

She at the door before he can stop her. Before she leaves she turns back to him, leaning against the door. He thinks he should say something…But he doesn't know what.

"I will be back Chuck. I promise." She reassures him. He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The fear she would disappear out those doors and never return had crossed his mind. "And…it's good you told me. Don't doubt that, okay?" She gave a wave and was out the door.

Leaving Chuck alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena hadn't made it nearly far enough away before she was forced to stop.

All she wanted to do was think. Alone. Gather her thoughts a figure out just what this all really meant. She had a half-brother. With Dan. God, this was complicated.

She had no doubt this had something to do with her grandmother. It stunk of - and Chanel Number 5.

But that didn't excuse her mother from hiding this from her. From everyone. God, no one else knew! How was she ever going to look at Dan or Jenny again? Or Rufus? As much as she wasn't his biggest fan right now, he had always been sweet to her.

Now it was her secret to keep.

This was about as far as she got in her thought process when she froze.

Just as she stepped into the bar of The Palace, she spotted none other than Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass making her way into the building. Serena was in front of her before she had made the conscious decision to do anything.

"_What_," Serena ground out. "Do you think, you are doing here?"

Lily blinked in surprise at the venom in her daughter voice.

"I'm here to bring you, your brother and Charles back home."

"Home? What home? That _place_ is not home, mother. It's a prison, filled with lies and deceit and hatred. How could you ever call _that_ a home?"

"But where you're living now is better? A hotel room?"

"It's a suit. And yes. Its filled with love and hope and all the good things a home is supposed to have. Everything we never had any time we were with you."

Serena took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down.

"I think you should leave now."

"I'm not leaving until-"

"No. you are leaving now. I told you what would happen if you came here…Chuck told you what would happen."

"You can't just run away from me Serena."

"We aren't running away. Not any more. I think for the first time in ever, we're running towards something."

"I'll call the police. You're all underage."

"Not for long."

"Erik's only 16."

Serena bit down hard on her tongue, almost drawing blood. She stared down her mother.

"I hope this little trip you've made is worth it." She snarled, backing away, shaking her head. "Because its about to cost you everything."

Lily didn't even try to stop her, as her daughter took off the way she had come.

Once Serena found herself alone in the elevator she slid to her knees. Her whole body shook.

Her mother just didn't understand. And she wouldn't quit. Taking a deep breathe, she calmly picked up the phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Hey, Nate? I think I've got just the story for you."

* * *

Next Chapter - Not Your Sister

Blairs back, and she's in for a shock. What could she possibly have said to have Serena in tears and questioning every moves she's made in the past few week?

* * *

A/N - Well, it was a bit long. The next ones gonna be a doozy. Anybody watch last nights eppy? i think I may have loved it (ps did any one see that the Van der Bass wedding photo was still there??? Made my night)

Any Way!! R&R People!


	10. Not Your Sister

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (9-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:** _You can kid the world. But not your sister. -- Charlotte Gray_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

____________________________________________________

Two days.

Two days since Chuck had dropped the bomb.

Two days since Serena had given Nate exactly the right ammunition asking him to give her an hour.

Two days since Serena had had to explain to her brother about their mothers other child.

Two days since Gossip Girl had released the blast, the story tearing its way through all of the UES, from students to their parents.

And it had been two days since anyone had seen or heard from Lily Van der Woodsen-Bass.

But not before leaving her children a message that she would be back, and that she loved them and she wished it didn't have to be this way.

To Serena and Chuck, it was the only way.

Life in 1218 had fallen back into its old patterns with ease.

Chuck had, of course, refused to give up his bed- even though the argument had ended in a vicious pillow fight. While Serena had won the battle (years of practise at sleepovers with Blair), it had become obvious to her that the only way anyone would get the largest bed, was if they shared with Chuck.

Erik got the new bed. Chuck threw Serena a dirty look when she didn't object to it like she had his bed. She responded with a shrug. Erik had laughed.

"She loves me best."

Serena had ended up on the couch. As she had suspected, it wasn't a pullout. But she didn't mind, it was not so bad once you got used to it.

They all shared the closet (although, it seemed Serena had taken over…Chuck wasn't entirely sure how that had happened, but Erik told him it was a girl thing).

"School doesn't start for another week."

"I like to be prepared."

"It's not 'prepared' S, it's insanity." Chuck shook his head.

Both Chuck and Erik sat up on Chucks bed, while Serena tore her way through their closet. She spun around holding up a shiny red dress.

"How about this?"

Erik shook his head. "Too flashy."

"I don't know why I get asked to go to these 'Back to School' parties. I never know what to wear." Serena groaned shoving it back in the closet.

"I don't know why you ask _us_ to help you pick out your outfit!" Chuck flopped back on to the bed. _Girls!_

"I didn't ask _you._ I asked Erik."

Chuck gave Erik a look causing him to shrug and smile sheepishly. "I grew up with two women. I never had a chance."

"But brother," Chuck tossed an arm over Erik's shoulder, "you have _me _now."

"Yesterday you asked me if your tie matched your shoes."

Serena laughed and Chuck frowned removing his arm. She turned to them again.

"What about this?" It was a blue-green dress that came down just past her knees.

"You wore that to Iz's last party." Erik sighed, looking over to Chuck. "This may take a while."

"How long is a while?"

"She once made me do this for three hours."

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Chuck got up out of the bed, and shoved Serena aside. He shuffled through for a few moments before pulling out two items. "Here."

It was a yellow chiffon dress that fell just below her knees as well as a large black belt. Serena raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Just go try it on." He waved her off. She went into the bathroom.

"That's never gonna work. She hates being rushed."

"Just watch Little E."

Serena came out with the dress on. She did a little spin, in the mirror but didn't look very happy with it.

"I don't think-"

Chuck stood interrupting her train of thought. "You're wearing it wrong." He then proceeded to pull the bottom up a little, tucking it under the belt and moving the shoulders. "There."

She looked again and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God…Chuck!" She did another spin,

with a grin on her face.

Erik grabbed Chucks arm pulling him closer. "Where the hell have you been my entire life?"

Chuck laughed, ruffling Erik's hair.

"There's just one problem…"

Both of the boy groaned loudly. Serena looked guilty.

"I don't have any shoes that go with it."

Chuck was out of the room before either of them could blink. Serena turned back to Erik with a smile on her face.

"Well, he lasted longer than-"

Chuck tossed a box at her (which she almost missed) and flopped (as gracefully as only Chuck Bass could) back down on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Just open the box, S."

Cautiously, she pulled the lid off, afraid something was going to jump out a bite her. Instead she found…

"…shoes?" She pulled them out. They were perfect. In fact, she had-

"Saw you eyeballing them yesterday." Chuck shrugged.

'By why…?" As she spoke she dropped them to the ground and slid them on her feet. Perfect fit. She looked to the mirror. And they _totally_ went with the dress!

"We missed Christmas." As if that explained everything.

"I…I didn't get anything for you."

Chuck frowned to himself, standing. "That's not why I bought them."

"I know." It came out like a whisper. Without a thought she threw her arms around his neck, holding tight.

When it became apparent to Chuck this wasn't going to be a quick hug, he put his arms around her waist.

For a moment, they held onto each other for dear life. As much leaning on each other as they had done the past few weeks, physical contact had been minimal. A hand on the shoulder. A reassuring squeeze.

But as they held each other, the idea of letting go seemed impossible. Everything that had happened in the past two weeks past between them and settled on their shoulders.

It felt safe.

It felt warm.

It was home.

An unfamiliar cough drew them slowly apart.

It's was now other than Blair Waldorf…Looking _none_ too pleased.

"Oh my God! Blair!" Serena's face grew into a bright smile as she hopped towards her best friend. She gave her a quick hug. She didn't notice when it wasn't returned. Blair was glaring at Chuck.

Erik was never one to be slow on the uptake, and judging by the look on Blair's face it would probably be for the best to get Chuck out of the firing range before she started blasting.

"Hey Chuck, we should-"

"Yeah, let's go."

They were gone before they could blink.

"Huh." Serena laughed. "He moves pretty fast for a boy on crutches." She grabbed Blair's hand, bring her attention back from the doorway. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, because, _totally_ am, but…Why are you here? You're not due back for another week!"

Blair shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She forced a smile.

"Of course I came home early! _Someone _neglected to tell me about the bombshell she was gonna drop on Gossip Girl!" The moved to the couch and sat down. "I thought you might need me."

Serena's face flushed. In all actuality she hadn't really been thinking about Blair when it had all gone down, and, truthfully, they were still coming down off everything. Calling people hadn't been high on her list of priorities.

"Sorry, Blair. We just-"

"I told you before. Don't be sorry, S! You're going through a lot. I get it. I do. I just thought….Are those new shoes?" Blair grabbed Serena's leg, pulling it up onto her lap. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement.

Serena giggled, tipping her toes up and down. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Where did you get those?"

"They were a Christmas present."

"Serena." Blair's jaw dropped. "These are seventeen hundred dollar Balenciaga black leather jewelled sandals…Those my dear, dear friend, are not a Christmas present. Who gave them to you?"

Serena bit her lip. Blair tended to get…_upset _if Chucks name was brought up in conversation. But if she lied and Blair found out…

There was no way to win this!

"Uh…well, you see…"

Blair gave her a hard look and before Serena knew it-

"They're from Chuck."

"Oh." Blair's voice went cold instantly as she removed her hands from her best friends ankles. "I see.'

"Look, B, I know you don't-"

"What are you doing here, S? I stopped at your place first, but Nate said you'd all decided to bunk in at The Palace. No one was more surprised than me, believe you me. Especially seeing as how you've always hated living in hotels."

"This is different, Blair, it was never home before."

"_Home?" _Blair's tone came out scathing._ "_Is _that_ what you guys are calling it?" She sighed, grabbing her friends hand. She put on a false sad smile (_one Serena knew well, and recognized). _"S…What do you guy think you're doing? Playing house?"

Serena slowly slid her hand from her friends. Blair's words hurt more than they should have, but every word cut into hurt.

"We aren't _playing_ anything. We just…It's that… You wouldn't understand, B!" Serena stood, pacing. "You don't know…we're good for each other, you know? Of course you don't know, how could you possible know?" She was stumbling all over her words now, attempting to defend her make-shift family. "Chuck…and with Erik. And the helping. We cook! And…and… and he bought shoes, B!"

Serena looked to her best friend of 17 years in desperation for her to just understand. The worse part was…Blair _thought_ she did.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" Blair's eyes widened and her mouth dropped dramatically. "You're in love with him!"

"What???" Serena screeched, her mouth following suit. "B, that's… ridiculous! It's-"

"So incredibly true!" Blair pressed her hand to her forehead. She stood, shaking in anger. 'How could you do this to me? Again? God, Serena. My mother, my Nate…now my boyfriend? Is it on purpose? Do you really hate me _this _much?"

"I…I don't hate you Blair! How could you think that? I love-"

"Don't even! Don't think it, don't say it! Because if you even had a heart you would have let me have something, someone! You don't even know what love is!" Tears were running down her face. "Chuck was mine!"

Serena let out a loud, involuntary laugh, before quickly covering her mouth eyes wide. "Yours? Like…ownership? Know one _owns_ Chuck, B. You, of all people, should know that!"

"Is that why you did it? Why you took him? You convinced yourself that it wasn't _really _stealing, after all, Blair was on the other side of the world. What she doesn't know, wont hurt her. Well, S, I _am_ here. And I _do_ know." She walked right up and attempted to stare Serena down angrily. "So just what," _Shove. _"Are you." _Shove. _"Gonna do about it?"

And that's when it happened. That was when Serena accidentally entered into a fight over something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted. Blair had this way of pushing all her buttons that just made her want to…push back.

"You know what, _B?_ I don't have to do anything! You and Chuck? When the hell were you ever really together? That five minutes before he left you at an airport? I mean, really." She smirked, placing her hand on her hip. "I can't exactly steal something that was never really yours. Now can I?"

"Bitch." Blair's hand shot out across Serena's face before she could blink. Serena felt her eyes well up with angry tears.

"Blair…Why are you-"

"Do you love him?"

"Uh, what?" Serena stumbled over her words.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Blair's voice shook, both with tears and anger

"I…I think I might." The quiet words were out before she even knew what she was saying. They seemed powerful against the background of all the screaming.

All at once, the fight went out of Blair. She stood silently tears sliding gracefully down her face. Serena did the same, her body stiff with shock. Blair nodded before turning away and leaving.

And Serena was left alone, with nothing but her thoughts.

One thought rang loud above all the others.

_What the __**hell **__just happened?_

Serena moved to the window. She watched as Blair hailed and entered a cab. It was raining. The clouds were dulling out the sun, giving the Upper East Side a darkened appearance unfitting of the time of day. It was fitting, however, for the feeling tumbling around inside both Serena and her (ex?) best friend.

As the cab pulled away, Serena laid her head against the cool glass. It felt calming against her warmed flesh.

She loved Chuck?

Since _when_?

How did that happen?

Of course she didn't.

Never had.

It would never happen.

Right?

Serena thought back on the past two weeks, and with the exception of a few bad days, the memories still brought a small smile to her face.

She was happy. It was a feeling Serena couldn't really remember. And she'd never felt more…Free. Like she could just be herself, and accepted. She didn't feel weight down or pressured.

And Chuck seems freer around her and Erik. She'd never seen him laugh before. Well, she's seen him snicker. But not a real, deep down kinda laugh.

At least, she's never seen it before this week.

He'd laughed. He'd smiled. And sometimes he was just quiet. That was okay too.

So, like Blair asked, just what _were_ they doing?

She stood quickly as the door opened. A part of her hoped that it would be Blair coming back.

It was Chuck.

Serena felt her chest tighten in anxiety. She doesn't move.

"E will be up in a bit. We ran into Jonathan in the stairs. I figured I should give them some space."

Serena said nothing, watching him closely, trying to figure everything out. _Did she love Chuck Bass?_

She's starting to freak him out.

"S, you okay?"

"What do you see?"

"Umm…huh?"

"When you look at me, what do you see?"

_Insert some pervy inappropriate joke about how Serena looks_

Serena frowned at him and tried again. This was it. The moment. She had to know: her and Chuck, together?

"Do you feel for me?"

Chuck frowned, giving her a strange look- a cross between confusion and misapprehension. "S what's this all-'

"There is a very real, very scary possibility I've fallen in love with you."

Chuck stared at her for a long moment, in shock. As quickly as those words had fallen out of her mouth, he was up and across the room. Grabbing her arm and the back of her head, he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The moment his mouth covered hers, she had her answer.

A/N - *hides* Please don't kill me. And don't stop reading! There is only one more chapter!! Give it a chance, I promise I won't fail you, okay? I am going somewhere with this!

BTW - Chuck apartment doesn't have kitchen does it? Well, from here on out, pretend it does. Because I forgot when I planned this out, and it's kinda important the next chapter. So, just play along, okay? The rest of the apartment looks the same…Let's say the kitchen is down the same hall as the bathroom we've never seen, but we know it there. Okay? Okay. Cool.


	11. Whatever You Call It

**Title - Not Flesh and Bone (10-10)**

**Author - TSAM**

**Spoilers - Up to 2X13, and possible references to those thereafter**

**Pairings (Not necessarily romantic) - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, The Van der Bass Children, C/S, C/B, light L/R N/V**

**Chapter notes:**

_**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard**_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

____________________________________________________

A/N Final chapter! This is exciting! Well, I wanna put the note at the top, so I don't wreck the flow of the end of the story. I need to know if I should write other stories in this 'Verse. I have some ideas, some one shots and maybe a sequel or two. But unless some one is going to read them, I'm not writing them.

so...I haven't relpied to anyones reviews- not because I'm lazy or anything, I just don't really know what to say. It was AMAZING the amount of reviews I got. Some were beautiful and made me really excited. A few were...not so nice. Not that I can't take critis, but...I felt a little attacked by a few of you. I'm sorry you don't like the turn the story took, but it is MY story. I happen to ship C/S. That's life. It is what it is, you know? That being said, I said right in the very first chapter how this was all gonna go down.

Upwards and on wards!

Anyway, please enjoy this last instalment of Not Flesh and Bone! Don't forget to review!

______________________________________________________

_Chuck stared at her for a long moment, in shock. As quickly as those words had fallen out of her mouth, he was up and across the room. Grabbing her arm and the back of her head, he pulled her in for a deep kiss._

_The moment his mouth covered hers, she had her answer._

Serena's hands went up slowly, grabbing his shoulders, and gently pushing him away. "No, Chuck, stop."

He does. Without contest. He looks at her expectantly. Neither her hand, nor his move from each other arms. She puts on a small sad smile.

"We can't do this." She sighs. "You love Blair."

Chuck frowns, a little thrown. "I…But I lo-"

"I know, I know!" She stops him before he says something to her, she know he will regret.

At least, if he said it right then he would.

"I love you too! But we both know that…it's not like this." Her head shakes as her hand runs down his arm, rubbing softly before dropping to her side. "Its not the kind of love that…It's different. You need to go to Blair. Right now. Tell her everything. She deserves to know."

He's quiet for a moment as a half smile sides on to his face. She lets out a sigh of relief. He uses his grip to pull her closer and places a kiss on her forehead. They soak up the moment before he lets her go and walks out the door.

A lone tear runs down Serenas face. What has she done?

She wrecked Blair.

She kissed Chuck.

She ruined _everything_.

It had all been so good. Her, Erik and Chuck had all been getting along. They were getting through things _together._

They all had something they had never been a part of before.

They've never really had a family before.

And she wrecked it.

Blair had to go confuse her and her head got so confused in everything that had been going on. She was highly emotional.

Now she was horrified with herself. She just couldn't keep good things. She had the oddest habit of ruining everything good that had ever happened to her.

Dan.

Blair.

And now this. The only family she had ever know.

She couldn't think about this now. Think about it hurt.

Serena just didn't want to hurt anymore.

She makes her way to the kitchen and pulls open the freezer door. There's not much. They haven't been food shopping. There was a frozen ham, however.

Cooking. That would work. If she cooks, she'll be busy. If she's busy, she can't think. If she can't think…

Cooking is a really good idea.

By the time Erik finally gets home, the kitchen is a mess.

There is a ham in the oven. On the stove was a pot full of corn. And in the corner near the garbage was Serena. Peeling potatoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking." Her answer was short, as she was focused on her potato.

"I can see that." He picks up a spoon, before sitting it back down. "But why?"

"I just…" She looks up at her brother, lost. "Christmas dinner. We never had one. We should have Christmas you know?"

He nods slowly. Asking where Chuck had run off to suddenly sounds like a bad thing to bring up, so he pick up the phone.

"Then I guess we'll need some backup."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's the food?" Nate bellows as he enters the apartment. Vanessa giggled, hitting him across the stomach.

Erik hobbled towards the door.

"You made it!"

"Yeah." Nate hung both their coats in the closet. "How is she?"

"She's…You should probably look for yourself."

Nate left Vanessa with Erik and headed to the kitchen. Serena was cooking up a storm.

"Smells good, S."

Her head shot up in surprise and a small smile graced her lips. "Nate! You made it?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" He laughed as Serena went back to work on whipping the potatoes. He sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're kicking the crap out of those spuds." He pulls the bowl away from her as if protecting them, with a pout on his face. "What'd they ever do to you?"

"Nate…Give me back the potatoes." She threatened him with the masher.

"Will do." He started. "As soon as you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar."

"Nope. Just sometimes stupid and dangerous."

Serena smiled and half rolled her eyes. "Sometimes."

"Tell me."

"I screwed up." She bit her lip. "If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Scouts honour."

"You were never a scout."

"That's not the point." He faux-glared at her. She sighed.

Starting with Blair coming into the apartment, she told him the entire sorted tale. When she was finished Nate nodded in understanding.

Right before he burst out laughing.

"You kissed Chuck?" He couldn't breathe. "Blairs' Chuck?"

"Nate! I feel bad enou-"

"You girls really don't know the meaning of 'sharing', do you?" He cracked himself up, so much so his ribs hurt.

"Nathaniel!" She half-shouted sternly.

"No, way!" Nate tried to attempt to appear serious, never fully wiping with grin off his face. "I have to know…Was he a better kisser than me?"

Serena let out a screech before coming after him the potato masher. He ran out of the room laughing. She was only stopped by the sound of the stove buzzing.

She was taking the ham out of the oven when Vanessa entered.

"Nate didn't feel safe coming back in."

"So he sent you instead?" Serena shook her head. "That's a great boyfriend you've got there."

"I think I'll keep him." They shared a smile. "How's dinner coming?"

"Almost done! Give the veggies another five or ten minutes and we should be set."

"Anything I can do?"

"You could…set the table." She motioned to the dishes she had sat out. "And tell Nate it's safe to come back. I need him to slice up the ham while I dish everything else."

She laughs picking up the dishes. "Will do."

As Vanessa leaves the room Serena busies herself with dishing the potatoes in to a bowl, before turning to the corn. She hears the door open behind her.

"Can you also-" She trails off when she sees it is not, in fact, Nate or Vanessa as she had been expecting, but both Chuck and Blair. The smile that had been maiking its way to her face, fell to the floor quickly. Her stomach tightened.

What should she do?

The answer was made for her, when Blair released Chucks hand a flew into Serenas arms.

"I am _so_ sorry."

"Blair, I…"

Both their arms tightened around each other. Why was it when ever they fought it felt like the end of the world, but when they made up, it felt like a warm wind passing over you?

"I don't know what you did…" Blair whispered into her ear. "But thank you." She ran her hand over Serena's hair. "I thought…I thought you loved him?"

"I do." Serena answered honestly, and aloud.

Blair pulls away, almost abruptly. Her body went tense. Serena grabs her hand, holding tight.

"He's my brother." She shrugs, smiling at Chuck, who winks back. Instantly Blair melts, and hold Serena hand back.

Chuck moves forward quickly, kissing Serena on the cheek.

"Love you too sis."

He grabbed the bowl from beside her and headed back out the door. Serena's mouth was on the floor as she turned to look at Blair. She laughs throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, right? He said it to me three time already! Its crazy!"

The girls laugh, finishing up what's left to do in the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, all the food was plated and the ham was sliced. Everyone pulled up a seat on a couch or a chair.

Vanessa and Nate shared a chair, while Chuck, Blair and Erik made themselves cozy on the couch. Serena sat in a chair, pulling her legs up underneath her, comfortably. She rested her plate on her knees.

Chatter fills the room as she takes in the scene. Her friends are all laughing at something Erik said.

It's in this moment she realizes this is it.

These people. Her friends…No, her family. These are the people she is going love most until the day she leaves this world.

Erik. The person who meant the most to her in the world. Her brother by blood. Her first love.

Blair. Her best friend. Her confidant. Her sister by choice.

Chuck. Yes, she loved him. They had been friends once. She had loved him then, but they had drifted apart. Serena thinks, that even when she hated him, she may have loved him, just a little. Her brother by marriage.

Nate. Her best guy friend. He made her laugh. He'd made her cry. Her brother by chance.

Vanessa. The girl who's ass she could kick in Guitar Hero.

Life with this family…It's gonna be crazy.

Sometimes it'll be hard.

But most of the time, they'll be happy.

Because when it comes down to it., deep down into the nitty gritty, it's all about two things.

Love.

Sacrifice.

Both they had and had done for each other, for no other reason, that that they loved on another. The forever, deep down, tucked away completely in the depths of your heart kinda love.

The kind that never went away.

It was the kind of love they had all shown they weren't afraid to have for each other.

They need each other in a way only a family does.

Serena smiles, as tear fill her eyes. From across the room, Chuck catches her eye. His look asks her if she's okay.

Her smile gets larger as she nods.

She's more than okay.

_It is _**not flesh and blood **_but __**the heart **__which makes us fathers and sons [_family_]. _

_~Johann Schiller_


End file.
